


Children of Flames

by Jnnfruvalle



Category: Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jnnfruvalle/pseuds/Jnnfruvalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore has it, many years ago, the Kingdom of Euphoria was a beautiful and amazing place. The Kingdom followed through with its name and was paradise to many. The royalties were charming, outgoing people who always had the people’s best interest at heart. The grass was this and green, the trees large and healthy, the rivers and lakes sparkled and were so clear you could see to the bottom. Crime was an all time low. Euphoria was indeed heaven on earth. But, alas, things would not remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Flames

Lore has it, many years ago, the Kingdom of Euphoria was a beautiful and amazing place. The Kingdom followed through with its name and was paradise to many. The royalties were charming, outgoing people who always had the people’s best interest at heart. The grass was this and green, the trees large and healthy, the rivers and lakes sparkled and were so clear you could see to the bottom. Crime was an all time low. Euphoria was indeed heaven on earth. But, alas, things would not remain the same.  
The Celebration of Light was an event like no other. There was music, dancing, food and festivities. People lined up to get the blessings of the King and Queen for marriage. People from all over the Kingdom came to celebrate with the Royal Family. In the evening the King would give a speech about Euphoria and tell the people how they were doing as a whole. It was this night darkness would creep up and steal the light from Euphoria and its people.  
The Celebration of Light started like every other year. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary or unusual. The festivities went as normal, jousting, archery, juggling, went off without a single injury. The food was prepared to perfection like normal. The fireworks went off at precise timing. The King stepped up to the edge of the stage where is throne sat to address his people. “Welcome,” King Stefan said loud and meaningful, “welcome to our fine festivities. The Celebration of Light has been an event we have had for many years, and it never seems to get old. Our Kings and Queens before us started this tradition to remind us off that the darkness had been defeated. The Darkness was gone. Evil had been stopped.” King Stefan smiled at the crowed and turned to Queen Clara reaching out a hand for her to take. Slowly she takes his hand and stands next to him at the front of the stage.  
“Your Queen, and I would like to inform you about our economical status. We have now become the safest Kingdom in the four realms. Our production rate has risen to and all time high. We are doing amaz…” The king stopped talking and stared at the crowed. Queen Clara looked at him quickly to see what had been the matter. She could see the fear in his eyes. She reached out and touched his shoulder, his head slid off his shoulders and rolled into the audience. Clara screamed, her knees gave out beneath her and she collapsed. Queen Clara was helpless as she watched the lifeless body of her once jubilant King fall headless to the floor.  
A roaring laughter came from behind her. A tall man dressed in black robes came from behind the throne. The Queen could see it was the Kings right hand man Killian. “Welcome to the day you will never forget. Today is the day I become King.” He shouted above the screaming of the people. They stared at him. Lost and confused. Questions flooded their minds. “You will all now bow to me, for I am your King and rightful Ruler.” He looked down at the queen and smiled, reaching out a hand,”Ma’ lady?” She glared at him, tears streaming down her face  
. “How could you? Who the fuck do you think you are? You can’t possibly think anyone will bow down to you, you selfish worthless pile of Cadonka crap!” He pulled her up to him and held her tight so she couldn’t move. “ I am your King. You will bow to me. I have killed your husband and have taken over his throne. You are now mine, and you will respect me.” He pushes her away and slaps her to the ground and quickly turns to the crowd. “Anyone else? Objections? Rejections? Confusions? No? No one else? Good. Now, celebration is over, everyone go home. If I hear of anyone leaving the Kingdom, you and your entire family will be, ha, well, beheaded.” He laughed and turned away to leave, turned back quickly and grabbed Queen Clara off the ground. “Ready my Queen?” he pushed her ahead of him “Show me the way to our bed, wench!” and the disappeared behind a door to the right of the stage. The crowd of people left, confused and tired, saddened by the sudden loss of their beloved king.  
King Killian became more dangerous. He was ambitious and wanted war and death. He waged war with the other kingdoms and wished only for power which he could not obtain. It had come to his attention that he would need something bigger. Something stronger. Something no one would see coming. He called upon the Kingdoms highest dark warlock, Kalazar. Kalazar agreed to help him for a fee. Killian agreed and told Kalazar he could have anything as long as he helped him obtain the Kingdoms. Kalazar rose the beasts and demons from the world before.  
It wasn’t too long before King Killian and his greedy dark soul sent war and plague on the other kingdoms using his newfound mystical army to do so. Thousands burned, hundreds more shredded by deadly claws. This was to be known as “The Era of Death’s Rebirth” a suitable name if you think about it. In the months to follow King Killian would slowly gain control over the countries and took moved up in rank to Overlord Killian. He started his rule with an iron fist, and all ever terrified of him and his crazy mind and mood swings. However, this was not the worst of it. Better yet to come, Kalazar when speaking to Killian about his “fee” demanded something more than gold or silver, but instead was to receive Killians body and soul. In truth Kalazar was a demon, who had more desire to rule over the world than to let Killian do so. Before Killian could defend himself Kalazar removed the Kings soul and implanted the body with his own twisted dark soul.  
Now, many years later, Kalazar still rules in Killians body, he has control over all found kingdoms Euphoria, Karath, Ginete, and Lynel. His mighty beasts patrol the lands. Some of the kingdoms people have started to rebel against Kalazar’s rule and began to tame the beasts in hope they would be able to use them against their “master.” Many have failed, falling victim to trials, vicious deaths by the beasts, and occasional beheadings overseen by the King.  
A prophecy has arisen speaking of the kings fall to a small group of seven hidden warriors who would take Kalazars soul and place it back in the depths of hell. The Mighty Seven would face horrific trials before they were ready for this task. These are their stories. This is their life. What you will hear today will be the history of how Euphoria became light again.


End file.
